The Ultimate Task
by Lady EvanLee Sparrow
Summary: Kuari and Aliya are two fallen angels that fell out of grace by disobeying the rule that a n angel must find true love. So to purify thier souls they must finish tasks. They must make Miroku and Sesshomoru fallin love. not with eachother
1. That him?

**PROLOGUE**

"Would you be so kind to bear my child?" Miroku asked tenderly stroking the beautiful woman's behind. Kauri winced as she watched the woman backhand the perverted monk.

"That him?" she asked incredulously glancing up at her sister.

"Yup that's your assignment." Aliya smirked.

"Nu uh." Kuari breathed shaking her head "That pervert! Fall in love! Its impossible."

"That's why it's called an impossible task."

"Thanks Liya." Kuari replied sarcastically.

"Well...Personally I agree but its gonna be hilarious to see him hit on you!" Aliya grinned, laughter flickering in her eyes.

"Well that's easy enough for you to say!"

"Would you be so kind to bear my child?" she mocked in a high pitch whiny voice.

"You know if you're no too careful I'll backhand you." Kuari warned.

"Oh I'm sooo scared." Aliya replied pretending to shake.

"Oh shut up! I bet Sesshomoru is just as bad!"

"UH HUH." Aliya replied rolling her eyes.

Perched precariously on a shaking branch Kauri gazed down at a gorgeous demon with long flowing white hair.

"Ain't he gorgeous Kuar?" Kuari nodded in agreement

5 MINUTES LATER

Kauri yawned.

"He's not doing anything." She glanced to her side to look at her sister. "Liya!" Aliya was staring down her eyes following the demons every move. "Liya!" Kuari said a little annoyed. Aliya gazed up her eyes glazed over blinking. "A-L-I-Y-A." Kauri said drawing out each syllable.

"Huh?...Oh yea."

"Get a grip on your self and quit drooling. I'm bored over here while your having the best time in your life spying on a sexy demon." Kuari complained yawning. She glanced back over to her sister. "LIYA!" Kuari snapped her fingers to get her sisters attention.

"What!" Liya asked irritably. Thank god he can't hear us Kuari thought.

"C'mon...I can't sit here for hours staring at some guy no matter how cute he is."

"Speak for yourself." she muttered turning her attention once more towards the demon.

"Hey!"

"My god! Can't you entertain yourself for 2 minutes!"

2 HOURS LATER

"For Christ's sake let's go! He just stands there then walks around! Then stands there again and walks around again! He's so damn boring!" Kuari whined. "Wait! Something's happening! OOOO! It's a little girl! AWWWW she's sooo cute! Maybe he has a daughter! EEEE!"

"Lord Sesshomoru." The excitement drained away.

"Or not" Kauri replied dully. "Let's just go."

"OK fine." Aliya grumbled. "How'd a little girl get so damn lucky to be with him?"


	2. theres a bright side to this?

**CHAPTER 1**

To stay in Heaven you must follow the rules. but some cant follow. One rule may have condemned two innocent angels lives. Once in an angels' life an angel must find true love. But these two angels found no love in heaven and becuase of it they are breaking a rule.

These angels were given special tasks;impossible tasks to purify thier souls and forgive them of thier sins. Sending them back to earth to fufill their tasks. If they complete thier tasks they get another chance at life on earth. If they cannot complete thier task they will be sent to hell for eternity.

Sister angels Kuari and Aliya could not fall in love in the skys so they are put to the test. Kuari must make a lecherous monk fall in love. His name is Miroku and he seems to be forever single because he cannot overcome his pervertedness.

Aliya must make a cold demon that does not seem to love fall in love with a being. His name is Lord Sesshomoru and seems to be forever alone cuase he can't to show any emotion or show his affection to someone. It now seems that the actual fate of the two sisters is in the hands of thier assingments.

"OK Kuar, go get 'em tiger." Aliya cried shaking in luaghter. Aliya jumped down the laughter dying off her lips gazing after her sister who seemed ready to die rather than take one more step towards the traveling group. "Hey! Kuari..." Aliyah caught up with her sister and threw her arm around her sister. "look on the bright side." Kuari stopped and looked at her sister confused.

"Theres a bright side to this?" Aliya's attempted grin slid off her face.

"Yea..." she said unsurely. "Yeah there's always a bright side to life...I mean there has to be right?"

"Well what is it?" Kuari demanded.

"Uuuuuh...well atleast you get to kill Miroku when you're done. I mean if he doesn't grow on you." Kuari cracked a smile. She pushed Aliya's arm off her shoulder.

"Ok I think I'll have to get this over with."

"thats the spirit!" Liya cried. Kuari rolled her eyes and aprroached the group cautiously.

Just as kuari opened her mouth to speak the half-demon Inuyasha wirled around to glare at her. He sniffed the air.

"Well, dont we have and angel in our midst now?..." Kuari glanced down at the brown-eyed monk on his knees that now held her hand.

"Would you be so kind to bear my child?" Disgusted Kuari back handed him knocking him out.

"What did you do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do?"

"Yea do. What sent you back to Earth?"

"Oh...yea that."Kuari blushed and glanced down at her feet.

"Well..." Inuyasha had already skipped introduction with her and went straight to emmbarassing questions. He seemed to think she was great because she had knocked Miroku out with such ease.

"Um...I uh...Liya!" she felt her sister come up behind her. Inuyasha seemed tacken aback by the sudden appearence of another angel.

"Hi!" Aliya said cheerily. Her eyes scanned the area and then fell on Miroku's unconcious body. She let out a low whistle. "Wow...nice hit Kuar." Kuari grinned.

"Thanks."

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted to get thier attention. "Would you just answer my question?"

"What question." Liya asked grinning.

"What rule sent you down here?" Inuyasha asked exasperatedly.

"Well now don't you know alot about angels."

"Ok Liya quit screwing around let's just tell him." Inuyasha seemed relieved.

"We...uh..."Liya said unsurely.

"Oh hell we didn't find true love." Kuari blushed as Inuyasha and the others burst out in laughter. Still grinning Kagome spoke up.

"Ok are you staying or passing by?"

"Well if we were just passing by we would've stayed in the trees wouldn't we? No. My assignment is here." Kuari said.

"Who?" Inuyasha asked eagerly. Apparently he already guessed what she had to do.

"You guess." Kuari replied dully glancing down at Miroku. Inuyasha grinned.

"It's Miroku isn't it!"

"What do you think?"

"It is him! Ha! You're gonna have a hell of a time getting him to fall in love!"

"Yea I've been assigned that pervert." she said gesturing towards Miroku.

"Eh-hem."

"Oh yea my sister Liya was assigned your brother." she said to Inuyasha.

"Half." Inuyasha said grudgingly not yet comprehending what she had said. "Wait! Sesshomoru!" Grinning Kuari and Aliya nodded. "Stay away from him! He'll kill you! Even if you are an angel!" Kagome moved over towards Inuyasha...

"Sit!" Kagome shouted, Inuyasha crashed to the floor. Every one broke the tension of Inuyasha's words with luaghter as Inuyasha fell silent.


	3. pussy!

**Chap 2**

Lord Seshomoru sniffed the air.

"What is it?" Rin a little girl with medium length brown hair with a little pig tail on the top of her head that worshipped him asked.

"Angel." He muttered.

"huh?"

"Angel...I smell it...no...her." He sniffed again. " Yes she is close." He drew his sword.

"Lord Sesshomoru. If it is an angel why would you want to kill it?" Rin asked.

"We dont know its purpose." He replied waiting for her to appear.

"Purpose?"

"If an angel is here than it has been sent down here for a reason. either its here to do a miracal when someone is near death which neither of us is or it is to fufill a task to purify its soul from whatever wrong it has done. We don't know its task so we shall fight it. It may be here to kill."

"But why would she kill?"

"Maybe she killed in the heavens so they send her down here to kill someone they will mostlikely die fighting. But sometimes they manage cuase they cuaght the enemy off guard. and that will not happen to us." he said.

then she was there. the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She was a tall girl, with an hourglass figure, she had pale cream colored skin, Dark brown waist length hair pulled up into a ponytail, and dark intense brown eyes. she wore a top that was once an ordiary pink tee-shirt but she cut off the sleeve and made a triangle of the bottom coming up so you could see a little of her stomache, loose black silk pants with a pink belt not in the loops hanging loosely around her hips that held a sword with a pink handle in it.

Sesshomoru pointed his sword more directly at her. His eyes darted to her own. why didnt she use it? he asked his self.

"Put it down...please."

"Why?"

"I mean no harm."

"They never do."

"I'm here to help."

"They always are."

"Damn." she muttered. "OK. My name is Aliya. OK you know my name now can you please let me talk?" Seshomoru shrugged and stuck his long sword in the groung and leaned on it.

"Um...To make it simple...uhhh..."

"To make it simple simply tell me the rule." he said smirking.

"oh...I uhh.."

"Get on with it."

"I didnt find true love." Sesshomoru snickered as she continued. " I came here to to..."

"Make me fall in love." he finished emotionlessly, she nodded. "Fine you may stay here if you wish but dont get in my way."

"I...uhhh...Have a camp set up down the road but i will be bak." she said as she darted away.

Inu's Camp

Aliy stood staring around at the almost empty camp.(Miroku was sprawled out snoring) Confused Aliya made her way to one of the tents when she froze. A still snoring monk's hand was playing around her but.

"Would you be so kind as to bear my child." he asked in his dreams.

"GET OFF!" she screamed kicking him. Miroku seemed surprised by the rude awakening. Miroku just closed his eyes and threw his arms around his knees pulling them up to his chin and closed his eyes trying to block out Aliya's kicking foot. "UP!" she cried as she backed off him and got into a fighting position, hands up. Miroku just stayed in his position. Aliya kicked him and his ball unraveled as he stared up into the face of evil. He scrambled up and began running screaming his head off.

"Touch me again! I dare you! Touch me agian."

"Leave me alo-o-one!" he cried his voice quavering as tears poured down his face.

Kuari still holding the giant fish that she had cuaght from the lake(Think DBZ fish ) stopped gawking with the others at the site in front of them. Aliya was running around in circles her sword above her head chasing a crying and screaming Miroku. Kuari watched as aliya raced through the camp shouting out insults.

"BABY!" more circles. "GET BACK HERE!" more circles. "PUSSY!" she cried. Kuari glanced behind her, noone seemed to be making any attempts to stop her so Kuari threw her fish down and flopped down her hands behind her and her knees up. Inuyasha was sitting dog-like next to her observing the scene amused. Shippo was sitting on Kagome's ahoulers who was yawning and finding it very difficult to stand up straight. Sango was leaning against a tree with Kilala perched on a branch just above her head.

"STOP RUNNING!"

Half an hour later Miroku sat on a log nusing his wounds as liya glared at him over a smouldering fire.

Ok that was chapter 2. OK I'm gonna be gone for the weekend so it'll be a while before the next chapter ok? Ok please review!

EVANLEE OUT! imitates Ryan Seacrest.


	4. Sesshy!

**Chapter 3**

Kuari rolled her eyes yawning as she tried but failed to tune out her sisters gushing.

"He talked to me! He actually talked to me!"

"Yeah but did he do anything?" Kauri contradicted. Alya pouted then went on ignoring her younger sister who obivous was less than thrilled about the subject.

"He drew his sword! He is soooo sexy! He didnt even strike but he looked good in pose! He was so HOTT! He did this and oh he did that! and bla bla bla" Kuari leaned back against a tree her hands behind her head and closed her eyes. "Are you listening." Kuari opened her eyes to see Aliya's face hovering above hers.

"Yes Liya."

"Your eyes were closed."

"I was blinking." Kuari replied sarcastically.

"Hey you cant be sarcatic! I'm the queen of sarcasm! You cant pull it off."

"Bite me."

"Maybe I will."

"Your gross."

"Well I bet Sesshy doesent think so."

"I bet he does." Kuari muttered.

"What was that!" She snapped. Kuari didnt say.

"If you love him so much than why are you here?" Kuari snapped irratably.

"WAIT!" Aliya puased staring into space. "Why am I here?" She looked confused. "SESSHY I'M COMING!" and with that she dashed away. Kuari closed her eyes and began to relax when...

"Well...now that were alone..." Kuari opened her eyes to see the perverted monk Miroku sitting next to her.

"Try anything and I'll hurt you." she growled.

"But..."

"That better be something your not touching."

"Aww c'mon! Just alittle fun? Just this one?" Kuari sighed. He was hopeless. Kuari leaned over and put her head into her hands. "Whats wrong my dear?" SMACK! She glared at a stunned Miroku.

"Are you tired of getting hit Miroku! Cuase I'm not tired of hitting you!" Miroku made a slight moan and fell flat on his back. Breathing hard Kuari stood up and being carefull to step on Miroku stalked away.

At Sesshy's Camp

"She's back" Sesshomoru muttered emotionlessly.

"Oh good Lord Sesshomoru very good. I would like to meet her." Excliamed Jaken.

"Yes you would like her. She was very pretty." Rin said trying to hide her envy. Sesshomoru said nothing.

"I'm back!" Aliya cried as she walked into the clearing. Rin grinned as she saw that Aliya was playing hard to get and walked right past Sesshomoru who seemed unphased by the girl. "Hello Rin." she said smiling brightly.

"Hi...this is Jaken he is Lord Sesshomoru's servant." she said introducing Jaken.

"Why do you call him that?" Rin shrugged. "Well he doesent much more than Sesshy tto me." she said grinning.

"I dont think hed like you calling him that if he heard you."

"Hey Sesshy! Hows it goin?" Liya called grinning. Sesshomoru froze, shook his head then stalked away.

"See he doesent like it." Rin said.

"What do I care?"

"Well you like him."

"No I dont." Liya lied.

"Yea you do. Its so obvious. Your trying to play hard to get and make him fall in love with you." Rin said stating Liya's plan. Liya said nothing. "I dont think it'll work though." rin finished.

"Hey! I never said thats what I was doing!"

"Well then. what are you doing?" Liya said nothing. "Dont worry I wont tell him."

"What about toad face? He know too?" Liya asked referring to Jaken. Rin shrugged.

"Doubt it." Rin replied.

There you have it! the third chapter. Will Sesshy fall in love with Aliya? WIll Kuari be able to save herself from Miroku? Find out in the next chapter of The Ultimate Task.

Thankies to bubbles believes in faries and my sissy D.Angel!

By Byes!


	5. Dont walk away from ppl Sesshy its rude

**Chapter 4**

"She foiled my plan!" Aliya exliamed to her gigling sister. "That little girl read me like a book and I'm unreadable!"

"Unreadable my foot" Miroku said. "We all know you love me." he said backing up then running away before Aliya could hurt him for spying.

"Love you my ass!" Aliya yelled as he ran away. "Screw you!" Aliya gasped as sehe saw the fleeing monk giving her the finger before he dissapeared. "Why that little." She was about to get up to go kick his ass when Kuari grabbed her arm.

"Dont tell me your defending that little cock roach!" Aliya cried indignantly.

"O shove it."

"Did you just...O your gonna get it little girl!" Aliya said not able to believe that her little sister had actually said that to her! Kuari just rolled her eyes and darted away like the monk.

Kuari

"Nice one Miroku! I didnt thnk you had it in you!" Kuari excliamed patting him on the back. "You still have to improve on your people skills. Aliya might of killed you." she said through laughs.

"Well we all know I only love you." Miroku sadi moving his head closer hoping for a kiss but ending up with a slap.

"I never said I liked you!" Kauri snapped.

"Ok ok...ow." he muttered rubbing his jaw.

"Thats only a taste of it." she spat. "I didnt even knock you out that time!" she said kind of proud. she was having a hard time finding out the power limit Miroku had so he wouldnt pass out each time.

The next day

"KUARI!" Aliya cried barging inot her tant and waking her up. Kuari rolled over. "Kuari! c'mon!"

"You c'mon." she muttered irratably. "I was trying to sleep."

"Tough luck. Thats for your mouth yesterday!"

"O come on that was yesterday." Kauri said swinging her legs over the side of her bed.

"Ok now that your lazy ass is up." she said ignoring her words. "I have a new game plan for Sesshy!" She said putting her hands on her hips and sticking her head in the air.

"Liya. Did you ever think up the chance that HE DOES NOT LIKE YOU?"

"No." she replied smugly. Kuari groaned. "Now come on!" she cried grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

"Cant you atleast fill me in?"

"NO." Kuari sighed as she was dragged off.

At Sesshy's place

"Hello Sesshy!" Aliya said brightly to the demon keeping a firm grip on her sister so she couldnt run away. He made no reply. He just turned his back on her and began to walk away. "Hey Sesshy I was talking to you!" Liya cried after him. Draggin her sister she huried in front of him. "Sesshy dont walk away thats rude." Sesshomoru blinked. "Sesshy this is my sister Kuari...She is for you...Be good to her." Liya said grinning and pushing her sister into him. He stepped back staring at the girl that fell down when he backed away.

"Sesshy! Thats not the way to treat a woman! We nee dto teach you people skills." Kuari snorted when she rememberes that was the exact thing she was telling Miroku last night. Kuari picked herself up and got up in her sisters face.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME! I'M YOUR SISTER!"

"O quit crying...SESSHY! WAIT!" Kauri sighed and dragged her sister away from the camp.

Sorry it was short but I wanted to end the chapter here. Luckies for yous I update quick. Please R&R THANKIES! I'm outta here BYES!


	6. I've found twins!

**Chapter 5**

"Jerk." Aliya muttered to her sister.

"Quit crying."

"I really think I had him that time!'

"Trust me...You did not have him that time. Quit wasting your time trying to make him fall in love with you. Try to make him fall in love with someone else. I mean that is our task you know."

"Have you brought Miroku any women?"

"Hell no! I wont let women into this camp! You crazy? The women would slughter him in the middle of the night. No I borrow Kilala from Sango and take him inot the village."

"You should let the women kill the perv."

"Why?"

"He touched my ass! Thats why!"

"He's touched mine."

"Well I'm not as nice as you."

"LIYA go start trying to save your soul! Quit wasting your time trying to make him fall for you!"

"Fine." Aliya pouted.

Sesshy's camp

Sesshomoru groaned as he sniffed the air and caught the scent of that damn angel.

"SESSHY! I HAVE A PRESENT FOR YOU!" Sesshomoru turned around to see Aliya firmly holding on to the arms of two fow demons. One was tall with long flowing red hair with two black ears poking out, she had black eyes with a spark of green in them, and had full black lips. She wore a white smudged cloth around her chest, and tattered black pants with a black bushy tail coming out, the girl was bare foot.

The other shorter was most likely her sister. She had short white blonde hair that kinda spiked down and had two black ears poking out, she had bright blue eyes with a spark of green in them, she had lots of freckles and had thin blue lips. She wore the same outfitt as her sister and had the same bare feet and bushy black tail.

"Ive found Twins!" she exclaimed excitedly. "This is..." she gestured to the taller angry demon.

"Katana now let me go!" she snarled.

"Oooo...Shes a fiesty one eh?" She checked for any emotion on his face, nothing. "And this is..." She gestured to the smiling demon.

"Kiari! hi!"

"Awwww...She's sweet. Sweet fiesty sweet fiesty. Sweeeeeet Fieeeesssty. Wait! Sesshy! Dont turn your back on me!"

It's short BUT I update quick for you guys so no need to worry. I'm writng three stories and am finding room for all of them. :)

Thankies to:

Bubbles 54379

Believesinfairies123

D.Angel(Aliya!)

AND My MOST REVIEWS drum roll

iluvWHR!

Thakies to all! If any of you want to featurw in the story tell me in your review and I'll stick you in there! Ta Ta!


	7. I dont have feelings for him!

**Chapter 6**

"Kuari this isnt working! He's not falling for me." Liya pouted.

"I already told you! Your not supposed to make him fall for you!" she cried exasperatedly.

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE! Your trying to make him fall inlove with someone else! Not you!"

"He could fall in love with me!" Kuari rolled her eyes.

"your crazy."

"I know I'm crazy in love with you." A spying miroku said showing himself to them. This time Aliya didnt object to the monk spying.

"I'm gonna kill you you bastard!" she screamed getting up and chasing after him. Aliya just smirked and watched her tackle him.

"Serves'em right." She muttered as she walked away into town to find the next girl for Sesshomoru to chew out.

Sitting utop Miroku Kuair glared at him not really realising that she was ON TOP OF MIROKU!

"I...read my lips...DONT LOVE YOU." Miroku blinked.

"I like seeing you like this my love. I'ts verry flattering." There was the sound of fist touching face as she punched him in the nose breaking it, blood spurting. "What the hell was..." Kuari backed off him and kicked him.

"I DONT LOVE YOU!" She screamed kicking him once and storming away.

Aliya blinked. She had never seen a girl more perfect for Miroku. She was spying on her and she kept chasig after evry guy that came her way. She was actually very pretty but the guys were overwhelmed by this girl and left very quickly. She had long glistening red hair into two pig-tails, she had bright blue eyes that showed a deep warmth, she had freckles, and stood tall. She wore the shortest shorts that Aliya had ever seen and a pale pink tee-shirt.

"Wheres Kuari when you need her?" Aliya muttered to herself.

"Right here!" a bright voice behind her said.

"You follow me?"

"After I broke the perv's nose...yea" Kuari replied grinning.

"You see this girl?" Aliya asked amased. They watched as the girl tried her moves.

"Hey sexy! Wait where are you going? DONT BELIEVE THE STORIES!" she called as a frightened man ran from her. She hung her head and sighed but popped it back up as she spotted a man coming her way.

"She's perfect." Kuari breathed.

"Stories?" Aliya raised an I eyebrow. "You thinkin what I'm thinkin?"

"Yea! She could get Miroku laid for the first time in his life!"

"Well...go get'em!" Aliya ordered. Kuari obeyed and ran off. After Kuari ran away to get a beat up Miroku Aliya went over to her.

"Hi!" The girl said when she realized she had company.

"U...hi...Boy trouble?" The girl gave a warm smile and nodded. Aliya stuck out her hand.

"Liya." The girl grabbed it.

"Nessa. And yea boy trouble."

"Well uh...I might be able to help you out." she shook her head.

"Doubt it. Thers alot of story around hereabout me."

"Um...I dont think that will stop Miroku." Aliya said grinning.

"Miroku? Sounds familiar but I cant put a face to it. Isn't he a monk?"

"Oh yea...he's a monk."

"Well that says it all! A monk cant help me! I mean...he's a monk! He can tdo anything!"

"Trust me...He'll help you." Liya said grinning. "O and my sister just broke his nose so dont mind the nose." She said as she saw her sister running own the hill to the town with Miroku. Nessa giggled.

"I dont think that'll be a problem."

Vanessa stared at the bloodied nosed Monk. Soooo cute! she thought gushing.

"Would you be so kind as to bear my child?" He asked on his knees.

"I cant get pregnant." she replied grinning. His face fell. "But I can have sex!" Her voice rang. the sisters had both taken thier hands to thier faces. "What?"

"Nothing my love!" Miroku gushed sweetening his voice. He bowed his head. "Lets go!" he said grabbing her but as they raced up the hill holding hands. She did not ubject to the touching of her butt. She rather seemed to enjoy it.

Later that night

Kuari's P.O.V

I watched them come out, his hair was every where, it had come out of the pony tail and was now poofy. Her was seemed to swril around her face without the restraints of her pig tails.

"He is great in bed for a virgin!" She excliamed. suddenly a feeling that I had never had in this way rise up. It was as if a monster controlling me was trying to get out and attack the girl. And I wanted to, to take my sword an mutilate her body. That sounded good to me at the time.

I watched them kiss and the feeling grew stronger. I glared at her as she got all over him and he enjoyed it! What kind of man could enjoy having sex with that slut! She had stories! Ofcourse she had stories! _Good in bed! Cheater! Just for fun! _Ithought. The beast grew angrier and angrier inside. get off him! My mind screamed at her.

"Thanks Liya Kuari! He's amazin!" She excliamed.

"No problem!" I narrowed my eyes at her and said nothing. He's mine to beat up! Get off him! I stood up. I couldnt stand this any more. I left quickly away from the scene of Miroku's hand stroking her back. That should be me! my mind screamed. Wait! No I dont have feelings for him! I toled myself. I walked down to the beach and threw myself down onto the pebbly sand.

"I cant be feeling this." I told myself outloud. I stared across the shimmering lake a large lump forming in my throat. Tears began welling in my eyes. I drew my knees up to my chin and began sobbing. "I can't do this I cant." I put my head onto my knees. He cant love. He cant...this is just fun to him! I cant do this...They've condemed me. I thought sobbing.

"Some one help me. please!" i cried out.

"If you wish for help ask." a masculian voice behind me said. I lifted my head and turned around to see Sesshomoru staring at me.

"Sesshomoru?" I had never heard him speak before so I didnt quite comprehend that was actually him speaking to him.

Sesshy's P.O.V

I stared at the young girls sobbing back.

"Someone help me. Please!" She cried sobbing.

"If you wish for help ask." I said staring at her. She was definetly Aliya's sister. She had short brown hair with blonde in it. It went in every which way and it was short in front but spiked down till about her neck in the back. She had soulful grey blue eyes, which now had glistening tears wetting her eyelashes and ran down her freckled face. She wore a pale pink blouse that was ripped and torn at the bottom, and wore black pants and a white belt that holstered many blades and daggers.

"Sesshomoru?" she asked staring up at me. I said nothing.

"Sesshy?" I heard a familiar voice behind me call. I dashed away back to my camp.

Noones P.O.V

Kuari stared at the space where Sesshomoru dissapeared.

"Hey Kuar whats wrong?" Liya asked sitting down next to her. She just shook her head. "Well something is wrong." She said concern filling her voice. "You walked out of there pretty quick! You should be happy they like eachother I mean this girl could be saving your soul!"

"What if I dont think she's good enough for him?" Kuari snapped.

"Woa...are you having feeling for Miroku?" She asked.

"I dont know."her voice quavering Kuari said on the brink if tears.

"Kuari." Aliya said sorrowfully embracing her crying sister in a hug.

Well there you have it all! The next LONG chappie! Woot woot! I made the fisrt almost love scene about Kuari and  
Miroku yay!

Bubbles54379-I have deticated the character of Vanessa top you:) Ha ha you sleep with Miroku! woot woot!

IluvWHR-Your charcter is coming!


	8. Jealousy

**Chapter 7**

For the past week Miroku and Nessa had been sleeping together, though it was not true love. Kuari knew this. It was for fun. But if she admitted her unsure feelings for Miroku she would be just another fun target. He was incapable of falling in love but Kuari still had to try.

She fealt guilty beacuase Aliya spent her time consoling her and trying to help her more than her own life. Kuari glared at the couple wishing she was in Nessa'a place. But she didnt care. She spent her time trying to covince Miroku that she did not love him but was having more trouble convincing herself.

"Hey Kuari you have to give up girl. Look at them." Liya said gesturing towards the couple.

"They dont love eachother. They dont its just for fun. It's always for fun." Kuari said geting up to go spend time with Sango who she had recently really bonded with.

"You cant just keep running to Sango Kuar! You have to face yourself!" The kissing couple broke away from eachtother to see Kuari's retreating back.

In Sango's Tent

"What do I do San? I know your feeling the same thing. But you live with him. I need to get my feelings straight."

"I never said I had feelings!" She snapped.

"San I'm good at reading people. You have the same feeling I know it. But what do you do? That slut is all over him and I feel like ripping hr throat out every time I see them together."

"Kuari that feeling is called jealousy." Sango shook her head. "Dont get cuaght up in it. Kuar jeaslousy can ruin lives. If Miroku is happy dont ruin his chance with her nomatter what our feelings are. We have to step aside for him."

"But its not love san!"

"So what? He's happy!"

"She's gonna break his heart and dance off to another guy!"

"And he'll do the same to her!"

"He can love Sango he just chooses not to!"

"He wont love. He cant. He doesent want love Kuar. He wants to have fun."

"Cant that turn into love eventually?"

"He wont let it. He's a shallow puddle and he doesent want commitment nomatter what he tels you. Get over him Kuar. I learned how to hide my feelings years ago. You have to learn too." sango said turning her back on Kuari who left to go down to the lake which was now her favorite place to think.

Sorry was short but I cant write this right now. I'm listening to the radio an it keeps putting on love music! Im about to cry! I cant handle this! waaaa! starts crying. Please sniffles Review more sniffles Byes Breaks down


End file.
